Various computer systems are available for capturing multimedia data, editing and playing back multimedia programs and managing multimedia assets in storage. A computer network may be used to interconnect such computer systems. The computer network may enable the capture, editing and playback systems to share storage devices on which the multimedia data is stored. One system for shared storage is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/054,761, filed Apr. 3, 1998, and entitled xe2x80x9cComputer System and Process for Transferring Multiple High Bandwidth Streams of Data Between Multiple Storage Units and Multiple Applications in a Scalable and Reliable Manner.xe2x80x9d To use shared storage, the computer systems sharing the storage typically have the same file system. However, in some installations, a capture or playback device may need to be replaced to change its file system, or commercially available options for the capture or playback device may be limited.
If an editing system and a playback system do not share the same file system, the editing system transfers media data from storage associated with the editing system to storage associated with the playback system. This transfer both consumes resources on the editing system and may result in multiple editing systems sending stories to the playback system. In a broadcast environment, delays in transfer may cause a story to miss its scheduled broadcast time because of a transfer delay.
A computer system on a computer network with shared storage and that is connected through a network to playback and other systems, enables editing systems using the shared storage to turn over responsibility for transferring data to these playback and other systems. Using information from an automation control system indicating the order in which stories are to be played back by a playback system, the computer system schedules the transfer of data to the playback system in an efficient manner. The computer system may maintain a queue of requests to transfer data for programs that is ordered according to the order of the programs in a playlist specified using, for example, broadcast automation control system.
Accordingly in one aspect, a computer system or computer implemented process for transferring media data from a first storage to a second storage, wherein the first storage is accessible by an editing system for creating programs from the media data and the second storage is accessible by a playback system for displaying the programs, involves receiving data representing a plurality of programs created using the editing system. Data representing a playlist specifying an order of playback of programs by the playback system also is received. Media data for the programs is transferred in an order according to the order of playback of the programs. In one embodiment, a queue of requests to transfer media data of a program is maintained. After receiving data representing a program, a request may be placed in the queue according to a position of the program in the playlist. After receiving data representing a playlist, the requests in the queue may be reordered according to the playlist.
A computer program product including a computer readable medium may have computer program instructions stored thereon such that, when executed by a computer, the computer manages the transfer of media data to a playback system in this manner.
In another aspect, a computer system transfers media data from a first storage to a second storage, wherein the first storage is accessible by an editing system for creating programs from the media data and the second storage is accessible by a playback system for displaying the programs. A transfer queue manager has a first input for receiving data representing a plurality of programs created using the editing system, a second input for receiving data representing a playlist specifying an order of playback of programs by the playback system, and an output providing a transfer queue listing programs in an order according to the order of playback of the programs. A transfer agent has a first input for receiving a selected program from the transfer queue, a first interface for accessing the media data of the selected program from the first storage and a second interface for transferring the media data for the selected program to the second storage. In one embodiment, the transfer queue manager, after data representing a program is received, places the request in the queue according to a position of the program in the playlist. The transfer queue manager, after data representing a playlist is received, also may reorder the requests in the queue according to the playlist.
In another aspect, a computer system for supporting editing and playback of multimedia programs includes a plurality of editing systems for creating programs from the media data interconnected to storage shared by the editing systems. A first computer network connects the editing systems and the shared storage. A playback system for displaying the programs is connected to a transfer management system that is connected between the first network and the playback device. The transfer management system receives data representing a plurality of programs created using the editing system. Media data for the programs is transferred from the shared storage to the playback system. In one embodiment, the transfer management system receives data representing a playlist specifying an order of playback of programs by the playback system. Media data for the programs may be transferred in an order according to the order of playback of the programs by the playback system.